Matches
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome, Kikyou, and Naraku are siblings. They work for JET, an underground agency. Given a mission, they fulfill it. Their rival is Taisho INC. No pairing, no real plot. Critique if you want, but ignore the plotlessness, please.


**Title: Matches  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer__: I own very little, least of all Inuyasha. _

Matches

Two sets of arms were laced around his waist, one set covered in black fishnet and the other a delicate black lace. Fitting comfortably snug against his sides, he had two women he appeared to be escorting. It had only been about three days since the handsome, fair skinned Naraku Odomavin had come to the city, but the locals were already taking note that where he went, his two 'angels' always followed.

They went by the names of Kikyou and Kagome Higurashi. They were the strangest twins anyone had ever met, because though they were exactly alike in almost every way, their eyes were different colors. Kagome was a deep blue eyed girl, and Kikyou had doe brown eyes.

Naraku smirked confidently as he strode with the two angels toward a nightclub. Of course, none of the three could resist the call of the fun dance zones, and Naraku had overheard of a particular place called Gythrin's Dance Club that was the talk of the town. Everyone who was anyone went there. Being the perfect ones to go turn the world upside down, the three had agreed to go.

"Well, ladies," he looked down at them and they looked back up at him with devious displays in their eyes. After all, one simply could _not_ spend as much time, willingly, with Naraku and pick up a few bad habits here or there. "Ready to get hot and sweaty?"

Kikyou's smirk showed that not only was she ready, but she was simply itching to get inside the building. However, she stayed cuddled against Naraku's left side, his arm around her shoulders comfortably. A second later and a hefty bribe to the bouncer and the three were in the club.

Naraku took a second to look around, his long black hair tied back in a braid for the night ahead. He was wearing a black, long sleeve silk dress shirt and the top three buttons were undone. He had black slacks on, made sturdy for hard use, and wore no adorning jewelry, but he didn't need it like others who were about. Crimson eyes glinted as he took in the place.

Lights flashed on and off; only by the bar was there dim lighting so the bartender could do his work. Loud techno music currently throbbed through every molecule of his being, urging him to go straight to the dance floor, but one of his little angels, Kagome to be exact, chided him teasingly as she plucked a fourth button open on his shirt.

"Baby, you know the rules." She sounded so devious when she talked in that husky voice, but what did he know? He'd only known the woman since he was six years old. Kagome wore a long sleeve black fishnet shirt over a teasing tube top that was equal in color to Naraku's eyes, though the tube top hardly covered anything, considering. The holes in the fishnet showed off more flesh than he almost felt necessary, but he would never presume to dress her.

Heavens knew what happened the _last_ time he tried that.

She'd done her hair up in curls that she pinned to the back of her head with a few curls breaking free of the pins as though loathe to being held captive. Her dark blue eyes were framed in long lashes, her eye shadow a deep red and her lipstick bright and moist as fresh blood. Right at the moment, she wore her contacts, and with that ridiculously short black skirt, the black fishnet stockings, and those lace-up heels, she looked completely unrecognizable from her usual self.

It was the same for Kikyou. As the two girls led him to the bar to order their first round of drinks, he peered at Kikyou. She was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt made of black lace, but the hem barely dipped below her sternum and the collar was so v-necked that it left only tid-bits to the imagination, much like Kagome's ensemble. Her skirt was ruffled and her black lace stockings were held firmly in place by a black girdle, the straps of the girdle revealing themselves with each flippant, hip-swaggering step she took. She walked on knee-high leather stiletto boots.

She had her hair done up, like Kagome, although her long raven locks were in a pristine bun, not a strand out of place. Her make up was identical to Kagome's, and by the end of the night, neither would likely have any lipstick left to share. She too wore her contacts, rather than glasses, and the girls' transformations from Geek to Sleek was completed.

Naraku took pride in them as they handed him his drink and took a sip of their own. Naraku sat on a bar stool and watched his angels as they stalked the darkened, noisy crowd with their eyes. Then they set their drinks down, almost mirroring each other perfectly in their movements, and each of them straddled one of his legs, licking their lips eagerly.

"It's so dark out there, no one will see us," Kagome murmured quietly before throwing her lip out in a pout. "I got all dressed up for nothing!"

Naraku gave his drink to Kikyou, who set it on the bar for him. He then proceeded to wrap his fingers in Kagome's fishnet, tugging her closer while his free arm snaked Kikyou's waist. "Come on, Sexy," he whispered to her, "how many clubs have we been to that had light on the dance floor?"

Kikyou put a thoughtful finger on her chin before she leaned on his shoulder. "Yoma's," she told the two.

Naraku sent her a baleful glare. "Yoma's was a damn roller-rink, and we were seven. People roller-dancing is not a real dance club." Leave it to his angels to come up with idiot answers. "Now, let's finish our drinks before the dance floor sets on fire…"

-

_"In local news today, a fire at Gythrin's Dance Club sent techno lovers into the street at three AM this morning. Local authorities suggest the fire was purposefully set, though only further investigation will prove it. Gythrin Lee, owner of the club, was hospitalized due to being badly burned, and passed away early this morning. Several others were also hospitalized with minor burns and smoke inhalation." _

-

Kagome turned the news off, slinging herself onto the couch as she kicked off her slippers. She'd just come from the shower and was wearing a bathrobe and towel. The dorm room she and her sister were sharing wasn't that large, but it was big enough to house both of them comfortably at least.

Kikyou turned to her sister, her glasses slipping part-way down her nose. "I was listening to that," Kikyou snapped as she pushed her glasses back up.

"You already know what happened. We were there, remember?" Kagome yawned and curled under the couch throw; her bed was a couch/futon, and Kikyou slept in the loft.

"Kagome, turn it back on," Kikyou said.

"Ladies, ladies," the door opened suddenly and their adopted brother entered the dorm. He grinned at them. "Let's not fight, now. Unless of course… it's with me, but no scratching. I don't like that much."

"Naraku, hush," Kagome groaned. "I've got six hours of sleep to catch up on. If it weren't for the police stopping everyone to talk to them, we would have been back a million years ago, and I could have kissed my pillow goodnight then."

"It's such a shame," Naraku said in a dramatic mourning voice. "I really enjoyed myself at that club last night."

Kikyou said grumpily, "You enjoyed yourself, Kagome got drunk, and I have Kagome's hangover. Now, stop talking so loud!"

"You're the one who's yelling," Kagome murmured into the futon as Naraku settled down on the end of the couch. "Oh, by the way, Kikyou… that paper was due today on those war references…"

Kikyou groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me in to going," she said to no one in particular.

Naraku blinked. "But you're the best with matches," he muttered.

"Did we get paid for that job yet?" Kagome inquired sleepily. "I mean, we did transfer here to do it…"

"Paid in advance," Naraku assured her. "When Taisho realizes Gythrin's burned down, he'll look at all the JET agents except us, since no one knows about us. Bossman was looking out for our hides."

"Good," Kikyou said. "Go shopping for some hangover meds or something…this is real bad."

**This was just a little blurby test thingy I was attempting. I wanted to see how it would go if Naraku was related to Kagome & Kikyou, a good guy, and somehow the story involved clubs and the Underground, so this was the resulting product. It will, in all likelihood, not be continued. I thank you for reading. You may feel free to critique this as hard as you want but keep in mind it is OOC and I know it, it is pointless and I know it, and it has no real final resolution (which I coincidentally also know). Thank you. -TK**


End file.
